UN MOMENTO JUGUETÓN
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: Un pequeño choque accidental entre Hitsugaya y Hinamori crea un divertido momento de Hinamori en el baño. Contiene Lemon


**Hola a todos los que ya me hayan leído en alguna de mis historias o que me estén leyendo de nuevas. Decidí escribir esta historia humorística sobre Hinamori por que se me ocurrió de golpe pensando ``¿y si...?´´. Me partí yo sola cuando se me ocurrió,así que aquí la traigo,con la esperanza que os guste tanto como a mi.**

**También os tengo que recordar que la historia y los personajes no me pertenecen a mi,sino a su legitimo autor,sea quien sea,ya que no lo he revisado. Generalmente,es que no me fijo en esas cosas por que estoy ansiosa en leerme la historia y ver los dibujos.¿Ha alguien más le pasa?.¡Podemos montar un club!.**

**Otra cosa que tengo que deciros es que,a parte de que sea humorística y tal,puede que contenga alguna escena que pueda verse como lemon,pero,es ahí donde reside la gracia de la historia y espero que vosotros también le veáis la gracia a la historia. Aunque,yo siempre diré que prefiero que Hitsugaya acabe con Karin que con ella,ya que Hinamori solo tiene ojos para su capitán Aizen por muy malo que sea.¡Ufffffffffffff!.**

**Sin más,os dejo con la historia.¡Qué la disfrutéis!.**

_UN MOMENTO JUGUETÓN**.**_

Hinamori corría como una loca por los pasillos de el cuartel de capitanes y sub-capitanes de la sociedad de almas de camino al baño.

Acababa de salir de una reunión con los otros sub-capitanes y no había podido ir antes ni durante, con que ahora las ganas que sentía por llegar eran casi desbordantes(¿lo pilláis?).

Pero,parecía que alguien más andaba con algo de prisa y ambos se estrellaron,mandándose mutuamente al suelo,quedando el que la había golpeado justo encima de ella.

Cuando esta abrió los ojos,medio quejándose por el daño que el golpe le había hecho,se puso algo colorada cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su amigo Toushirou Hitsugaya,que también parecía algo atontado por el golpe y parecía que no sabía ni donde se encontraba en ese preciso momento.

-Momo-murmuró este cuando por fin se centró y se percató de su amiga de la infancia bajo él.

-Veo que tú también vas con algo de prisa-le contestó ella con una sonrisilla tímida cruzándole el rostro mientras un ligero rubor no abandonaba sus mejillas.

-Perdona,pero,es que llegaba tarde a una reunión urgente de capitanes y...-. alzó un momento la cabeza,cayendo en la cuenta.-¡Espera un momento!.¡Ahora si que llego tarde!-dijo, poniéndose en pie de un ágil saltó y salió volando por el pasillo.

-¡Lo siento, Hinamori!.¡Ya hablaremos luego!-se despidió mientras recurría al shunpo para poder correr lo suficientemente rápido como para llegar a la reunión a tiempo.

Ella se puso lentamente en pie mientras se limpiaba su traje de shinigami con las manos, pensando en lo tonto que había sido el golpe,cuando las ganas por llegar al baño volvieron a hacerse evidentes y salió despedida hacia allí,pidiendo por favor a alguien que hubiera por allí arriba que nadie volviera a estrellarse con ella o no estaba segura de poder aguantarse las ganas.

Así que corrió como una loca hasta llegar a los baños de mujeres que había en el Seretei y dio gracias por que no hubiera nadie y no tuviera que esperar.

Entró en uno de los lavabos individuales y pudo desahogarse por fin observando la puerta,pensando en si la había cerrado cuando había entrado como tenía por costumbre. Pero,con las prisas no se había percatado si lo había hecho o no y,en aquel momento,le importó muy poco.

Mientras estaba hay sentada,le dio por rememorar lo que había ocurrido con Hitsugaya,en lo bien que se había sentido su cuerpo encima suyo,en el calor que desprendía...Sin saber muy bien por qué, la propia Hinamori empezó a sentirse acalorada mientras su mano derecha parecía haber adquirido vida propia y se deslizaba a través de sus piernas entreabiertas sin que a penas ella se diera cuenta.

¿Por qué?.¿Por qué ese calor invadía su cuerpo cuando imaginaba a su amigo de la infancia sobre ella?. Si siempre le molestaba llamándolo de cualquier manera mientras que no fuera Hitsugaya Taichou.¿Por qué tenía ahora la necesidad de murmurar precisamente aquello?.

Obviamente,esta aun no se había percatado de que,mientras su mente recordaba el choque accidental con su amigo incluyendo algunos detalles que ella misma estaba imaginado,su mano ya había llegado a su destino y estaba tocándose a si misma muy lentamente,ya que ella no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia en ese sentido.

Hinamori tuvo que alzar la cabeza y abrir la boca para coger aire,ya que repentinamente sus pulmones se habían vaciado cuando no había podido retener un gemido cuando sus dedos rozaron sus clítoris. Pero,ella misma seguía sin ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo mientras su imaginación la llevaba hasta el momento en donde Hitsugaya aun estaba sobre ella. E incluyo que este se inclinara sobre ella y comenzara a mordisquearla en el cuello de una forma que hizo que el cuerpo real de Hinamori se estremeciera. En su imaginación,él no hablaba,pero,estaba recorriendo su cuerpo con las manos mientras su boca no abandonaba su cuello y comenzaba a descender por su clavícula.

-Hit...Hitsugaya Taichou-murmuró Hinamori,en el pequeño lavabo del Seretei mientras se llevaba la otra mano libre a la boca y comenzaba a acariciar sus labios lentamente,pero,con la fuerza suficiente como para sentir como si la estuvieran besando.

Y en su imaginación, Hitsugaya si que la estaba besando,recorriendo a conciencia sus labios con los propios y empujando su lengua hasta alcanzar el interior de la boca de Hinamori,que volvió a gemir un poco más fuerte,mientras que su mano derecha cogía confianza en sus movimientos y se afanaba más en su trabajo.

-Hitsugaya...por favor...no es ….el lugar.¡Nos podrían ver!-exclamaba esta,retorciéndose en aquel pequeño cubículo,perdida en su imaginación,pero,sin ser realmente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y que todo aquello no era real.

Sin embargo,al Hitsugaya imaginario le dio absolutamente igual todo lo que ella le dijo y comenzó a desprenderla de la parte de arriba de su traje de shinigami sin que ella pudiera reunir la fuerza necesaria como para detenerlo. Además,estaba demasiado excitada para hacer algo más que retorcerse en el lugar,tanto en su imaginación como en su cuerpo real.

Cuando el Hitsugaya irreal comenzó a lamer sus pechos, Hinamori no pudo evitar soltar otro gemido más audible que el anterior mientras su mano derecha se afanaba con más fuerza aun en despertar a su cuerpo e incendiarla,mientras que su mano izquierda seguían acariciando sus labios con fuerza,sin que ella pudiera dejar de respirar entrecortadamente.

-Hit...Hitsugaya...tú eres un capitán...no pueden verte haciendo esto...ahhhhh...ahhhhh...¡Hitsugaya Taichou!-exclamó cuando el Toushirou imaginario encontró la abertura de sus pantalones y llegaba hasta ella mientras su cuerpo real hacia ya tiempo que había llegado allí y no disminuía el ritmo de sus acometidas,sin que ella pudiera tomar control sobre nada de lo que estaba haciendo.

Finalmente,el Hitsugaya inexistente acabó de desnudarla y de recorrer su cuerpo entero, desnudándose él también y,colocándose entre sus piernas,que separó muy despacio con las propias, llegó hasta su intimidad y fusionó sus dos cuerpos,haciendo que la Hinamori imaginaria se retorciera en el suelo y se arqueara y que la Hinamori real casi le diera un ataque al corazón mientras sus piernas se elevaban del suelo,con todo el cuerpo temblando al sentir lo próximo de la liberación y con los pies apretados con fuerza,imaginando que tenía a este entre sus piernas.

Las acometidas imaginarias de este la hicieron elevarse mucho más,con lo que su cuerpo tembló el doble,y su mano ya no se detenía ni por un segundo entre sus piernas en su cuerpo real,mientras Hinamori no dejaba de gemir ni por un momento,con todo el cuerpo a punto de estallar en llamas y el aliento cada vez siendo menos presente para ella.

Y entonces,por fin,llegó la liberación.

-¡Hitsugaya Taichou!-gritó mientras un liquido muy distinto del que la había llevado allí corría entre sus piernas y golpeaba la pared del lavabo con su mano izquierda mientras su mano derecha aun seguía en la tarea,con la cabeza echada para atrás,con la cara visiblemente sonrojada como cualquier persona que hubiera tenido sexo y los labios rojos,hinchados y húmedos de las veces y la fuerza con que se los había flotado.

Con el cuerpo aun teniendo unas débiles replicas, Hinamori sonrió tímidamente para sí cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado sin que ella fuera consciente.

-Creo que no estaría nada mal empezar a llamar a Shiro-chan Hitsugaya taichou-se murmuró casi para sí.

Pero,unos sonoros,pero,suaves golpes fueron bien audibles en la puerta del lavabo donde ella se encontraba aun sentada,intentando recuperarse de lo que ella misma,y su imaginación,habia creado.

-¡Vaya,vaya!.¡Hinamori!. Nunca hubiera supuesto que tenías ese lado tan juguetón. Y menos aun con nuestro frío capitán Hitsugaya -se oyó una voz al otro de la puerta,con lo que Hinamori alzó la cabeza de golpe,asustada y sorprendida.

-¡Rangiku!-exclamó esta cuando reconoció a la dueña de aquella voz,mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un tono distinto de rojo que momentos antes,mientras sentía como la vergüenza se extendía por todo su ser,haciéndola incapaz de decir nada más y dejándola sin fuerzas como para moverse de aquel baño.

-Por...por favor,que esto quede entre nosotras-le murmuró desde el interior cuando por fin recupero las fuerzas necesarias como para poder decir algo,pero,aun no podía ponerse en pie por la fuerza de su propio orgasmo y la vergüenza de mirar a la sub-capitana del capitán Hitsugaya,pensando en por que precisamente tenía que haber entrado Rangiku,sobretodo ella, en aquel baño en aquel preciso momento.

-¡Hai,hai!-exclamó esta animada,como si,por ella fuera,no hubiera ocurrido absolutamente nada. -Pero,tendrás que conseguirme unas cuantas botellas de sake y ayudarme a esconderlas en la oficina del capitán sin que él se entere. Anda algo molesto por que dice que esta harto de que siempre ande con resaca por la oficina. Así que...¿me ayudarás?-le dijo con un tono que le hacia entender que solo le hacia la pregunta por que la divertía,ya que ambas sabían perfectamente que iba a contestar ella.

-Sí. Te prometo que...te ayudaré-le contestó ella,soltando un pequeño suspiro.

-¡Gracias, Hinamori!. Eres un cielo. Por cierto...tambien me tienes que prometer que,la próxima vez que necesites hacer eso,te buscaras un lugar más privado,¿vale?.

Hinamori se sonrojo sobremanera de nuevo mientras ya había comenzado a ponerse en pie y a colocarse bien sus ropas y su cabello,que se había rebelado un poco por todos los movimientos que ella había hecho allí dentro.

-S...sí. También...te prometo eso-le dijo,con la cara algo roja,abriendo la puerta del pequeño lavabo con la cabeza gacha para no ver la amplia sonrisa divertida en la cara de la sub-capitana de la división 10,que la contemplaba desde su mayor altura,con los brazos cruzados,haciendo a sus ya visibles pechos mucho más visibles,pensando que no había podido haber llegado en un momento mejor cuando había oído el grito de esta al otro lado del baño mientras iba en busca de las botellas.

Tenía la impresión de que,ahora y en adelante,iba a tener a una aliada fija en todas sus pequeñas travesuras en busca de su querido y preciado sake.

**Fin.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y que os hayáis reído tanto como yo mientras lo estaba escribiendo. La escena de Hinamori en el baño no pensaba hacerla tan larga ni tan erótica como me ha salido,pero,si no lo hacia así,me parecía que le faltaba algo a la historia en sí. Y quería que,precisamente,fuera Rangiku quien encontrara a Hinamori en su``pequeño momento de felicidad propia´´,ya que ninguna de las otras mujeres shinigamis tienes el ánimo tan animado como ella.¿O me he equivoco?.**

**Si os ha gustado o no,no tenéis más que decirlo en un review,ya que me hacen muchísima ilusión. Un solo review hace que mis ganas de escribir no desaparezcan nunca,aunque,me toma mucho tiempo decidir sobre que historia escribiré a continuación. ¡Oh!.Y también podéis pedirme en un review si queréis que escriba sobre algo en particular,pero,que no sea muy complicado,que dentro de poco tengo que volver a clases y encima empiezo el bachillerato en un nuevo instituto. ¡Menuda fiesta,¿verdad?.**

**Espero saber pronto noticias vuestras y que me sigáis leyendo en otros de mis fanfic,tanto los que ya tengo subidos,como en otros nuevos que ya estoy escribiendo,¿de acuerdo?. Así que,sin más ni más...**

**Xao,besos mil y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
